


A Stab At My Heart

by DaddyKuro



Series: Murder Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, I have no idea where this is going myself, Just a murder au I've been wanting to write, Keith is a serial killer, Lance is lonely, M/M, Mostly Lance's pov, Murder, Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is a officer, Will add more tags later as well as characters, Work In Progress, and just wants love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKuro/pseuds/DaddyKuro
Summary: Keith is... Different.While normal people would take out their pent up emotions by writing or drawing, or even yelling. But Keith...He takes it out by killingEven with Shiro helping, and Keith always checking up on everything to make sure no one would find out, Lance manages to walk in during one of the murders.And despite knowing better...Lance don't run away, and now he's trapped in a storm of emotions, love, and blood.And Lance wouldn't want it any other way(I feel like this is really awkward, but I swear the story is better (probably))





	1. Intro

For once, Lance is speechless.

What could he say at this point.

“Um.. Keith.. Buddy…”

“Yeah?” Keith asks smoothly, as if he wasn’t holding a bloody knife.

“Is… Is he dead?”

Keith looks down at the body, stab wounds still bleeding. He brings his hand not holding the knife to push some hair out of his face. “Yeah, I guess he is.”

It takes Lance a minute to fully take in the situation.

Then, he starts freaking out, flinching away and closing his eyes tightly so he didn’t see and angry emo coming at him.

“OHMYGOD I’m so sorry about everything Keith! I swear, I never meant any of the things I said about you! I promise I’ll be nice and do whatever you want for now on and- and… And why haven't you stabbed me yet?”

Lance opens his eyes and slowly relaxes himself again, watching as Keith walks to a sink to wash his knife off.

“...So you aren’t going to kill me?”

The black haired boy rolls his eyes, as if the answer was as clear as day. “No dipshit, I’m not.”

Lance looks down at the body again, knowing the reality of what happened hasn’t really settled in yet.

Keith just killed someone. You watched him. You can’t trust him, you have to get away right now.

But Lance chooses to push down the logical voice and focuses more on the curious one, the voice that was telling him to ask questions.

“Does Shiro know?” Lance asks without thinking, suddenly remembering where they were.

Yah, their basement. Nothing weird about that

But it was a fair question. Keith was too calm, too calm to have been his first time. And with Shiro being an officer…

Lance couldn’t tell how this all fit together.

He hears a sigh from the sink, looking back over and watching as Keith dryed off the knife he carried around everywhere.

He knew he would never be able to look at it the same way again, much less Keith.

“Yeah, he helps set it up and stuff sometimes too..” Keith mumbles, not sure if talking about Shiro when he wasn’t round was the best idea.

“Listen, that kind of tired me out. Shiro should be home in about…” He glances at a clock on the wall. “Thirty minutes. You’re free to stay if you want.” He offers, heading back up the stairs.

Back to the real world. Away from the crime.

And Lance knows he should leave. Get away from the house, from Keith, Hell, get out of the state, maybe even country.

And yet, he finds himself following, wanting to learn more about the secret part of his crush’s life…

That was two months ago, and now....

He hears a soft whisper against his ear. “Go on Lance, he’s all yours.”

He grips the knife tighter, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Now, it was his turn.


	2. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back after Lance walked in on Keith...
> 
> Nothing goes as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yah, next part. 
> 
> No murder yet. That little bit at the end of the intro was just a teaser~ 
> 
> But the next part probably will have Lance killing. Depends on how far I get
> 
> But yah, I hope you like this ^^
> 
> Also, anything written in-between /these/ are Lance's thoughts

Lance walks into school the next day, heart beating rapidly, mind stuck on the school’s iconic emo. 

/The schools killer. The towns killer. Fucking, a killer in general./

Lance shakes his head a bit, trying to push that out of his head. He already had a freakout back at home, and he wasn’t about to have another one at school.

Luckily, he didn’t have any classes with him til 5th and 6th hour. So till then…

“Hey Lance.” Hunk says, a hint of concern in his voice as he sits next to the Cuban boy. “Are you ok?” 

Lance jumps a bit, turning slightly pale. Holy fuck, did Hunk know? Did Lance tell him while they were texting that weekend? What if he-

“Lance!” Hunk snaps, drawing in his attention again. “Are you ok? You didn’t reply to any of messages.”

“I.. What?” Lance pulls out his phone and looks down at the screen, opening up his messages and looking over the dozens of texts from his best friend. He rubs the back of his neck and smiles shyly. “Sorry man, had a ton of homework…” Lance lies, putting the phone away.

Hunk gives him a look that makes Lance feel guilty, twisting the already tight knot in his stomach. 

“Listen man-” He gets interrupted by the first bell, going quiet and waiting for it to ring out. Slowly the class starts to fill with tired students

“Listen man, let’s hang tonight, ok? Kinda, making up for not talking this weekend.” Hunk smiles a bit and nods, before getting worried again.

“You would tell me if something happened, right?”

The class bell rings, signaling the start of school. A hoard of kids come into the room from the hall, saying bye to their friends as they separate. But right then, the normally loud halls where all white noise to Lance.

He gives a confident, fake smile. “Yeah, of course Hunk.”

The knot inside himself twists tighter, feeling like he was stabbed, and Lance almost wishes Keith would've killed him that night

___________________________

5th hour rolls around, which means the first class with Keith

/The killer/

His brain reminds him. 

/The killer that you caught red-handed, but for some reason you still think is hot/

Lance groans, walking into his bio class and taking is seat around the back of the room. He pulls out his phone and pretends not to notice the emo walking in and taking a seat next to him.

“Hey Lance.” Keith says casually, while taking out his notebook for the class.

/Don’t say anything. Actually, say something. Say you never want to talk to him again./

Lance goes with the first thought, simply not replying. Keith looks over at him, watching him for a moment before looking back at his notebook, starting to work on some last minute homework for the class.

Lance looks over, taking in how his lab partner looked. 

...And he looked completely normal. There was no way that Lance would of known Keith had killed someone only two days ago

He still had on his stupid red flannel, black shirt, and skinny jeans. His hair was still a stupid mullet and he was still stupid calm and

“-Lance, you’re staring again.” 

The Cuban blushes and quickly looks away. “N-no I wasn’t. You’re crazy.” Lance replies quickly. 

/He really is, and you know that for a fact now/

Lance tells that voice inside of him to shut the fuck up. Maybe it was all some weird hallucination. Maybe Keith wasn’t really some murderer. Maybe it was just a really vivid nightmare. Or-

“Yeah, I guess I am. But you know that first hand.” Keith replies, closing his book as he finishes what he had to get done. 

Lance looks back over, shocked by what he said. There was no way…

The loud ringing of the bell snaps both of the boys back into the real world. Keith digs through his bag to get out his bio book, Lance following suit as the teacher starts up her computer.

Lance glances back at his partner.

/It’s going to be a long hour/

_______________________

“Lance! Start the gas already.” Keith growls, shaking the match he had already lit to put it out before it turned his fingers. 

“Huh? Oh, right…” Lance mumbles, turning the lever that would let the gas flow out of the bunsen burner. 

The pair start working on their experiment, a basic task of heating up ice and collecting the gas it made. 

“This is some bs.” Lance mumbles, watching as Keith put the test tube over the flame. “It’s not like we just forget how to do this. We’re Seniors, and they’re having us boil water and telling us how to not burn ourselves…” Lance rolls his eyes and leans against the wall.

Keith nods a bit, leading against their workstation.

“...So are we going to talk about saturday?” Keith asks bored, quickly catching Lance’s attention. 

“There’s more to talk about?!” Lance asks loudly. But the class, already used to his outbursts, don’t even look over

The emo kid shakes his head. “I mean, after we explained it to you, you kinda…” He trails off, but Lance knows what he’s talking about…

After Keith and Shiro explained everything to him, he kinda…

__________

“...So you kill people to get off basically.”

Keith rolls his eyes, letting out a huff of annoyance.

‘I don’t get off on it.” He clarifies. “Just… A weird physical need I guess.”

Lance looks at him for a minute before nodding a bit. “Mhmm, sure buddy.” 

“Listen, Lance.” Shiro comes in. “It’s best not to think about it too much. We’re the only people who know, most of the people Keith kill are going to have the death sentence anyway-” “Most?!” “-So no one is really hurt. 

Lance shakes his head, leaning back. “This is just… Wow… Fuck…” 

Keith glares, standing up. “It’s not like I wanted you to walk in on that, you know! You’re the one always coming over uninvited.”

Lance flinches, looking down. “I guess…” 

Shiro groans, cutting in again. “Listen you two, there’s nothing we can do now. Lance, I trust you not to run around telling everybody and Keith…” 

Keith just rolls his eyes. “I know, I know.” Shiro nods. 

Lance sighs, and they sit in silence for a few minutes.

But then Lance stands, shocking everyone out of their own thoughts. “I need to head home.” He says simply, getting his jacket back on and walking out of the house, the things the other two were saying nothing but white noise to him.

_____________

“Keith, what is there to talk about?” Lance asks simply, suddenly interested in the test tube with boiling water. 

Then Keith asks something Lance would've never expected. 

“Will you go to prom with me?” 

A million emotions suddenly explode in Lance. Excitement, anticipation, fear...

/FUCK NO. Lance, think this over. You really want to go to prom with a serial killer? Don’t you think this crush is ov-/

“Fuck yes man!” Lance says excitedly, hugging the (for once) smiling emo, almost knocking over their test tube stand in the progress. 

“Lance!” The teacher snaps, making both of them look over. “I understand your excitement, but place watch your mouth, and where your elbow goes. You don’t want to start the year owing me money already.” 

Lance blushes, suddenly remembering they were in a class full of other students. Looking around he finds most of them smiling at them, a few of them continuing to focus on their work, but there was one girl that looked jealous.

/I bet she wouldn't be jealous if she knew what you have just gotten yourself into/

Lance smiles and looks at Keith, who for the first time seemed to be giving out a /real, not fake smile./ 

And it just makes Lance smile more, hopeful about their upcoming night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that's that.
> 
> I hope you dudes like it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> Next chapter should be out next week

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is going up tomorrow, this is just like, a small intro to the au
> 
> I hope you guys like this ^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
